This invention relates to travel kits and more particularly to a compact, self-contained beverage brewing kit, particularly adapted to brewing a small quantity of coffee, tea or the like.
Sportsmen, travelers, yachtsman and the like have need for a small self-contained travel unit which has provision for containing and retaining in packaged or bulk form, various ingredients which may be used in making coffee, tea, or the like, including sugar, cream and a beverage mix such as powdered coffee, or tea, which further includes means for containing cups, assembled within the container and ready for use and/or storage when not in use.
Travel kits which incorporate certain food preparation abilities are known, such as for example, in Aldridge et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,081 of July 19, 1977, showing a lunch bucket with various compartments for flatware and food, as well as a heating element for warming the food. Mix, U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,952 of May 28, 1968 shows another form of an electrically heated lunch box which includes a thermostat and timer for controlling the heater. Other compact travel units are shown in Becker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,641 of Feb. 16, 1954 and Turnipseed, U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,218 of June 27, 1950.
As far as I have been able to determine, none of the above defined prior art devices, nor anything known to me on the market, comprises a low-cost, selfcontained beverage making kit which incorporates the advantages of my invention and which permits all necessary elements to be contained in compact form, easy to carry and use.